Her Geass
by kittygirlthing97
Summary: shirley kept a secret,but when she was almost killed,she tells her secret to the two most important people,Lelouch and Suzaku.can they work together to protact shirley or is her geass a death sentence?please read !bad summary.review.rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**KGT97: hey well I decided to rewrite this story so please continue to read?!**

**Shirley: this is another story by kitty girl**

**Lelouch:read it and review i comand you to.**

* * *

Shirley sighed ad she walked down the halls of the black knight base. Four months ago she almost died. Four month ago she told her two closest friends that she was a geass user. Four months ago Lelouch asked her to join the black knight. four month ago Lelouch started using her

'lulu' shirley sighed .

she ran into Zero in the hall. shirley bowed

"sorry Zero" she said walking past him

'Shirley" lelouch called .shirley turned to the masked man

"Yes Zero?" she asked

"we have 13 knightmares that need fixing." lelouch said walking away

" yeah. that what I;m here for to be your wepon thats all." shirley said walking away unaware that Zero heard her

"no shirley you're more than that just wait." he thought


	2. Chapter 2

chapie 2!  
okay sorry for the long wait.  
anyway this chapter has a little more shirley in it.  
i dont own it! i never have and never will own code geass.

* * *

shirley sighed and fixed the last knightmare. she was about to go to her dorm scince school was starting. she snuck out of her room with kitske, the one who gave her geass. he had ash hair and blue eyes. shirley activated her geass teleporting to the school.

shirley dug around in her dresser looking for her gun. dhe was so busy that she didnt even hear kitske leave or:  
"shirley?" the orange headed gitl turned around to face suzaku. he walked toward her slowly, then threw his arms around her.  
"youre alive.' he said"but how?"  
"lucky?" shirley joked

"no we had your funural, wait lelouch never showed. he was the only one to witness you die shirley you stay away from him! he is a horriable person!" suzaku said peicing things together

"no! how could you say that?! after all the things you,himwent through!" shirley yelled, she regretted saying that.  
"what would you know?!" suzaku yelled."wait you remember. you got your memory back! didnt you?" he asked.  
shirley quickly grabbed her gun hidding it

"common im gonna revers whatever geass he has over you" suzaku hissed grabbing shirley. she quickly aimed at his head but he was faster and hit her with a lamp. she hissed and activated her geass

"suzaku, im sorry, forget everything that you saw and heard about me today. goto bed. when you wake up this was all a bad dream. you never meet me here. you..you think im dead." shirley said as tears filled her green orbs. then there was a gunfiring and shirley fell to the ground. blood comming from her leg. she hissed in pain.  
"sorry shirley." suzaku said hitting the girl and knocking her out then he carried her away leaving a note for kitske.

* * *

shirley sat in the dark room. she had just woken up. she looked over and found some one important.

"kallen?"

* * *

**so do you like? anyway i need some help. and 3 reviews to continue the next chapter**

**REVIEW!**


	3. naughty girl part 1

**chapie 3!**  
**okay sorry for the long wait.**  
**anyway this chapter has a little more shirley in it.**  
**i dont own it! i never have and never will own code geass.**

**KGT97; i've been thinking and have decided that through out the story you will slowly learn about shirley's geass, and her geass abilities. i seriously will continue, ive notice that there are lots of shirleyXlelouch fans,but not that many fanfictions. so I will finish this story.**

* * *

"kallen?!" shirley called in surprise.  
the girl was tied up in a corner,her black knights uniform torn and tattered. bruises covered all her visable skin. she looked up at the orange haired girl.  
"shirley what are you doing here?" kallen asked.

"Suzaku. that bastard kidnapped me!" shirley hissed.

kallen quickly gasped.  
"that fucker!" she said

"retard!" shirley corrected. the two girls looked at each other.  
"Suzaku is a fucktard!" they yelled in unision. then the said man walked into the room sweatdropping. the two black knights glared at the boy. kallen stood up. she gave shirley a look. and the two girls ran, attacking the brown haired boy. kallen used shirley's knee to get some air, while in the air she put her cuffs in frount of her, as gravity took over she slammed the cuffs on suzaku's head. a pained cry came from his mouth. the keys fell from his pocket as he fell to the ground, knocked out. shirley grabbed the keys and unlocked kallen's cuffs,kallen did the same to shirley.

"kallen grab my arm." shirley ordered sweetly. kallen obeyed the girls order. grabbing onto shirleys arm, shirley smiled, and activated part of her geass, the ability to teleport. she emitted a dim glow then she and kallen disinagrated.

* * *

**one hour later**

shirley and kallen sat in shirleys room, in the black knights base. shirley exsplained everything, from her getting geass, to lelouch erasing then gaining back her memory, then to how she almost died and joinig the black knights. finally she told kallen everything about her geass.

"thank you shirley." kallen said.

"for what?" the orangre haired girl asked, letting the lone chow mei noddle drop into the take out container, she and kallen had stopped and bought kallen a pair of blue skinny jeans, a yellow tank top,and yellow ballet flats. she herself had on a black tank top, camo colored pants, they were tight down to her mid thigh,then they grew baggy on to the wore black hair in a messy high ponytail.

"for saving me" kallen said "if you would have never been there no telling how long. Zero would have never saved me"

shirley smiled

"as long as i live i will save anyone who needs me" she said. then a devilous smirk covered her soft features "kallen how would you like to go some were _Illegal?" _

kallen smirked, she never knew that shirley had a naughty side.

"where do you have in mind, shirley dear?" kallen asked

"there's this club not that far from the school." shirley said. "dont tell madam president, but I know this guy who could make us fake IDs"

kallen gasped

"no way shirley I never thought that you would be this naughty!" kallen yelled

"well get use to it!" shirley yelled, standing

kallen stood and grabbed shirley's hand

"lets shop" she said

shirley smiled

"yeah because we need party cloths!" she said

"cause tonight." kallen yelled

"WE'RE GOING CLUBIN'!" the two yelled together. unaware of the ears listening.

* * *

**kgt97: so how was ? can you beleive that shirley was so naughty.**

**well please keep up with the nice reviews.**

**THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**yes here it is naughty girl part 2.**  
**chapie 4 of my story id like to thank all supporters. really this story is full of surprises. just saying.**

* * *

**11:00 pm**

Shirley and Kallen snuck out the room. It was about 11 at night perfect time to club. kallen wore a mid-thigh deep blue coctail dress,and deep blue 5 inch mary janes. Shirley wore a mid-thigh red dress,and a white half-jacket she had on red and black jordan heels, kallens hair was curled lossly, and shirely's was all down and tightly curled. the tow black knight members stopped by(teleported) and picked up CC who wore a white mid-thigh dress and black stillettos. her hair was in a high pony-tail. the group teleported(thank you shirley)to a night club.

* * *

**CC's POV**

this is not what I exspected from Shirley. After her near death situation we became friends. she,Kallen and I all hung out.

But this is outragious. If Lelouch was here- well if he was here we would be in for it. not because we snuck out, and not because I'm at a club. but because shirley is here, and she is dressed like THAT. never in my life have I seen that orange haired girl show so much clevlage.  
we walked into the club.

it was loud,and with the lights flashing it was hard to keep up with shirley and kallen. i quickly followed. this place, shirley called _'bump'n'grind'_ if I am correct was an understatment. I just hope lelouch doesnt notice we're gone.

* * *

**Kallen's POV**

So this _'bump'n'grind_' place is so croweded. really. shirley ordered us drinks and we are now sitting in a room upstairs. shirley had rented it for us. we watched all the people dance. CC kept staring at this guy he had white hair and gold eyes(guess who?) and was over in a corner,alone. I tapped shirley.

"hey Shirley check out our little CC" I whispered. shirley looked over at CC who was still staring at . shirley smiled

"C?" she called. CC turned to look at shirley.  
"yes?" she asked

"go ask him to dance." shirley said. CC blushed a new shade of red, liker a neon red.  
"w-what are you talking about Shirley?" she asked

"oh come on C, we saw you oogling over him" I stated. shirley smiled

"fine, but no" cc said. shirley stood.

"girls, lets go dance!" she declared, grabbing me and CC by the hands and dragging us out of the room,dow the stairs and onto the dance floor.

* * *

**No-one's POV**

that night the three girls but the word 'dirty' into 'dirty dancing'. Currently the three were walking(shirley being to tired to teleport) back to shirley's room. it was dark and cold.  
"hey hey, what do we have here?" a voice said, from the sound of it. it was a drunk guy. the girls turned around to find not one but 10 guys.(O.o danger) they were all huge. one stepped foward and grabbed shirley by the arm. shirley snatched her arm away and glared at the man. he smirked. "well looks like you are tough." he said. he tried to grab CC's butt. but CC was quick(even when drunk) and kicked him in the nuts. he backed away and frowned.  
"bad choice." he said " looks like these girls need a lesson,"

Shirley,CC, and Kallen knew all to well what that meant.  
"get 'em boys" next thing the girls knew they were all pinned to a wall. one guy walked up to shirley. he kissed her neck, that made shirley freak, she kicked him in the nuts. the guys all started to mess with the girls, pulling shirley's dress up, touching CC's butt, and kissing Kalllen. the girls continue to kick. but it didn't work. kallen began to cry. soon the girls were dropped. shirley had enough energy to control the group off guys before they got any further. but as the guys sliced each other up, shirley passed out. Kallen and CC carried her back to the base and the changed their cloths then went to bed.

* * *

**the next morning**

sadly not one of the girls got to sleep in. they had work to do. the girls quickly dresseds and ran to the dining room. all of the members were eating. but Zero was not there.

"hey you 3, Zero wants you. he sounded angry" kaname ogi stated.

the girls walked to lelouch's room and walked in.

there in the room sat lelouch. wait

a very angry lelouch.

the girls closed the door and sat down on the couch. lelouch just stared at them.

"hey lulu." shirley said.

"shirley," lelouch said, in almost a whisper, causing shirley to blush, also making Kallen and CC giggle." what have you girls been up to lately?"

shirley smiled. she had got better at lying.

"well, I got kidnapped, I rescued Kallen, and then i bought her new cloths. CC is always with you." she said.

"why?" CC asked. lelouch laughed sarcastically.

"why?why? you ask me why?well.." he threw a newspaper down onto the coffee table." what is this?!" he shouted.

the girls looked at the paper. on the cover was a picture of them. CC was grinding some was sitting on a guys lap and shirley was dancing with another guy.

"wel..." lelouch hissed

"its a fake!" the girls said together.

* * *

**A/N;haha! oh yeah that was okay. please review **

**hale; she loves me. thats why i was in the story. haha kiyo she likes me better**


	5. AN: so sorry

**A/N: hey everyone! I know you were exspecting a new chapter. Im here to tell you some very sad news. from this point on. my stories 'her geass', 'winrys secret' "secret love' ,'that girl' will be put on hold for a while. i am so sorry but, i have to write untold secrets 2 and it takes a while guys so sorry.**


End file.
